This invention relates to fast curing aliphatic RIM elastomers and to a process for their production.
The production of polyurethane moldings via the reaction injection molding (i.e. RIM) technique is well known and described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,543. The RIM process involves a technique of filling the mold by which highly reactive, liquid starting components are injected into the mold within a very short time by means of a high output, high pressure dosing apparatus after they have been mixed in so-called “positively controlled mixing heads”.
In the production of polyurethane moldings via the RIM process, the reaction mixture generally comprises an A-side based on polyisocyanates and a B-side based on organic compounds containing isocyanate-reactive hydrogen atoms, in addition to suitable chain extenders, catalysts, blowing agents, and other additives. The polyisocyanates which are suitable for a commercial RIM process are the aromatic isocyanates such as, for example, diphenyl methane-4,4′-diisocyanate (i.e. MDI). While various patents broadly disclose cycloaliphatic isocyanates in a long list of isocyanates which are described as suitable for use in a. RIM process, few patents have any working examples wherein a cycloaliphatic isocyanate is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,639 describes a process for the production of polyurethane moldings reacting organic polyisocyanates with organic compounds containing isocyanate-reactive hydrogen atoms in the presence of catalysts and auxiliary agents inside a closed mold. The isocyanate component is based on (a1) mixtures of (i) 1-isocyanate-3,3,5-trimethyl-5-isocyanatomethylcyclohexane (IPDI), and (ii) polyisocyanates containing isocyanurate groups prepared by the trimerization of a portion of the isocyanate groups of 1,6-diisocyanatohexane, or (a2) (i) IPDI and (iii) polyisocyanates containing isocyanurate groups prepared by the trimerization of a portion of the isocyanate groups of a mixture of 1,6-diisocyanatohexane and IPDI. These reaction mixtures are broadly disclosed as being suitable for RIM processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,320 discloses a process for the preparation of a molded polymer comprising reacting inside a closed mold a reaction mixture comprising (a) an active hydrogen containing material comprising a primary or secondary amine terminated polyether having an average equivalent weight of at least 500, (b) at least one chain extender, and (c) a (cyclo)aliphatic polyisocyanate, polyisothiocyanate, or mixture thereof, wherein the NCX index is from about 0.6 to 1.5. This process requires that component (a) have at least 25%, and preferably 50% of its active hydrogen atoms present in the form of amine hydrogens. All of the examples disclose a system based on a HDI prepolymer with amine terminated polyethers and diethyltoluenediamine at high mold temperatures and long demold times.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,543 discloses aliphatic RIM systems that use very fast reacting aliphatic polyamines. This patent is restricted to total polyurea systems based on chain extenders which are cycloaliphatic diamines and polyethers which are amine-terminated polyethers, with an aliphatically bound polyisocyanate.
RIM systems are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,945. These systems are based on compositions comprising a polyisocyanate, a hydroxyl-containing polyol, and a specific chain extender. The specific chain extender comprises (1) at least one component selected from the group consisting of (a) a hydroxyl-containing material which is essentially free of aliphatic amine hydrogen atoms, and (b) aromatic amine-containing materials containing at least two aromatic amine hydrogen atoms and are essentially free of aliphatic amine hydrogen atoms; and (2) at least one aliphatic amine-containing material having at least one primary amine group and an average aliphatic amine hydrogen functionality of from about 2 to 16. Both aromatic polyisocyanates and (cyclo)aliphatic polyisocyanates are disclosed as being suitable for this process. All of the working examples in this patent use aromatic isocyanates that may be polymeric in nature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,346 also discloses reaction systems for preparing elastomers via the RIM process. These systems require an allophanate modified polyisocyanate, a hydroxyl group containing polyol, and an aromatic polyamine in which at least one of the positions ortho to the amine group is substituted with a lower alkyl substituent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,147 describes (cyclo)aliphatic isocyanate based RIM systems. These (cyclo)aliphatic isocyanates have a viscosity of less than 20,000 mPa·s at 25° C., an NCO functionality of 2.3 to 4.0, and are modified by isocyanurate groups, biuret groups, urethane groups, allophanate groups, carbodiimide groups, oxadiazine-trione groups, uretdione groups, and blends thereof. The B-side comprises a high molecular weight polyol and a low molecular weight chain extender in which the OH:NH ratio is from 1:1 to 25:1.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,150, which is commonly assigned, discloses a RIM process which uses a hexamethylene diisocyanate prepolymer having a functionality of less than 2.3, an NCO content of 5 to 25%, and a monomer content of less than 2% by weight. This prepolymer is reacted with a high molecular weight isocyanate-reactive compound, a chain extender selected from diols and aminoalcohols, and a hydroxyl-based crosslinking compound containing no more than one aliphatic amine hydrogen atom.
Light stable polyurethanes are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,656,677 and 6,242,555. The polyurethanes of U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,677 comprise the reaction product of a (cyclo)aliphatic isocyanate with a compound containing isocyanate-reactive hydrogen atoms, in the presence of a chain extender and/or crosslinker, and a specific catalyst system. The catalyst system comprises 1) at least one organic lead compound, 2) at least one organic bismuth compound, and/or 3) at least one organic tin compound. The light stable elastomers of U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,555 comprise the reaction product of A) isophorone diisocyanate trimer/monomer mixture having an NCO group content of 24.5 to 34%, with B) an isocyanate-reactive component, in the presence of C) at least one catalyst selected from organolead (II), organobismuth (III) and organotin (IV) compounds.
Advantages of the present invention include improved cure, and simplified catalysis, without the need for a lead based catalyst. The present invention also does not require amine based polyols as part of the isocyanate-reactive component.